Desperate Lloyd
by E.S. Asher - MCV2
Summary: [Freakazoid pairings]Lloyd suddenly grew desperate and he needs to find a lover within a few days otherwise he will go wazoo and crazy all day long. He sents out on a dangerous journey to begin with....
1. The Departure

**Disclaimer:**Don't own ToS, Namco and whereabouts, just own this very very stupid plotline...**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The departure

I feel like that I need someone to be with me... almost everyone has someone special to them a lover... that is basically all I need... yet I cannot even begin to find one.  
I am really starting to act like Zelos...

I sat up on my bed wondering again. I need love from someone... I don't believe it myself, but for a fact that I am desperate!

The door to my room opened and stood there my friend with blonde hair and a clumsy attitude I used to love her... until she showed her true colours...

"Hey Lloyd, what are you doing in your stuffy house at a nice day like this?" She asked

I sighed, this is not a good moment to ask questions, but I needed to answer, when you're talking with her you just can't hide anything...

"Well, I am desperate..." I answered slightly blushing

"Oh... Well if that's the case then you could go out for a walk to catch the fresh air and try to find someone to your intrest..."

"But how?"

"Just go out and find someone, or let them come to you"

"Yeah, but it would have been so much easier if you hadn't fall for th-th-that Kratos!"

"Hey! what's wrong with Kratos, he's nice and strong"

"Yeah, but I loved you and yet you..."

"Lloyd, We have talked about this many times... I think of you as a friend but what you seek is not what I had in mind..."

"But Colette..."

"Now, now Lloyd it can't be all that bad, there are a ton of people outside in the world"

"But you were special and to lose you to Kratos..."

Before finishing my sentence a tall lean man in purple with brownish hair came into my room.

"And what's your point Lloyd, if you fail, you fail. This isn't the first time you have faced defeat considering the many tests you failed during school..." He said in his usual grumpy voice

"Yeah but this is different!"

"How different?" He replied looking at me

"Well it's just that--"

"Lloyd, Sometimes you just have to move on, sitting here still trying to get what is impossible won't do you any good, now go out and see how you can enjoy the good life"

With that said, he exited the room

"Lloyd, Kratos is right, there is someone special out there waiting for you, so just work hard and carry on with life..."

"That's easier said then done..."

"I never said it was easy, but just carry on"

With that said she left the room too, leaving me alone.

Man, what am I suppose to do? I guess their right, I really should go out and find someone instead of expecting someone...

I got out of bed and equipped my 2 swords ready to go, as I headed out the door I still couldn't abolish the fact that I lost Colette to Kratos.

"Only if that never-take-a-bath Kratos didn't get in my way!"

As soon as I said that I crashed right into Kratos himself.

"What did you say Boy?"

"Umm nothing..."

"Good, I am quite sure you didn't say anything bad..."

His voice was creepy as usual, and I am more then happy to leave the house, it was getting stuffy.

I went out into the fields and headed for Altamira, there had always been lots of people there.  
After a few boring moments walking to Altamira I had finally arrived. As soon as I reached there I went immediately to Regal's house maybe he could give me some tips on how to pick-up women...


	2. Regal Cannot Help

**Chapter 2:Regal cannot Help**

I knocked on the door waiting for a reply. Very soon the door swung open and standing there was my old pal Regal.

"Hey Lloyd, what's up?" The man said

"Nothing much, I just wanted to visit you it's been awhile hasn't it? and hey! you removed your shakels!"

"Umm yes, I did. Because when you have a lover they kind of force you to take it off, anyways why don't you come inside we'll talk there"

As we walked in I couldn't stop myself from asking him a pointy question.

"Hey Regal?"

"Yes Lloyd?

"Speaking of a lover, who is she?"

After asking that and seeing Regal blush slightly, I heared a some disturbing noise from upstairs.

"She is practically moved into this house, and I believe that the sounds that were made now was by her"

Before I burst out laughing I managed to ask one more question.

"Ok, but who is She?"

"Umm she is--"

Before Regal finished his line from the stairs I heard a loud booming voice, yet a familiar one.

"Hey Regal, what time is it?" the voice shot out

Very soon after the voice was shot down a women with silver hair a an average build came down.

"It's just early in the morning, so don't have to yell" Regal responded

"Well ok, anyways I- Hey whos visiting a friend of yours?"

From the voice and appearence I knew it could only be one person, and this person I know from before.

"Professor?" I shouted out

"Oh! it's you Lloyd, you have come to visit us?"

"well yeah"

"Well that's fine, anyways let me organize my books from last night"

With that said, she launched back upstairs.

"Is she always this pushy?"

"Yes, shes been like that since she moved in"

"Well since you have Raine... then..."

"what?"

"Can you help me?"

"With what? I am always here to help if you need it, so ask on Lloyd, what do you need?"

"Well I am kind of... Desperate right now so..."

"Oh, you're dehydrated? then Ill get you some water if the water at your town isn't clean enough to drink..."

"No, no! I am not dehyperapid! I said I was Desperate..."

"oh, determined..."

"No, no! I said Dehydrated not Deteriorated"

"Dehydrated, so I didn't hear wrong.."

"No wait! I didn't mean that I mean Deteriora-- no! I mean Desperate"

"Huh? what was that again? you need to slow down"

"OK, I am Desperate and I need--"

"You're dispersing? how?"

"No! listen closely! Des-par-rayte"

"Oh! Desperate..."

"Yes, Desperate, and I need help so I was wondering if you can tell me anything..."

"Well sorry, I don't know a thing about it..."

I looked at him with every bit of strangeness I had.

"What?"

"I don't know anything regarding to this matter... sorry..."

"But you have Raine, how could you not know?"

"Remember Lloyd, she came to me, I didn't exactly choose this..."

"Then you don't know anything about it?"

"Can't say I do, sorry Lloyd..."

_Great, How can Regal just mind his own buisness and have someone come to him, while me, tries so hard to look for someone, and yet find no love?_

Very soon I heard the thumping of footsteps coming down the stairs. Just soon enough, Raine had rushed down and is already right beside Regal, with eyes of love...

"Lloyd, I now have Regal, his build is just perfect, wait till everyone sees what I have"  
Raine said ina lively voice now.

Regal, on the otherhand was blushing much that I can see his cheeks grow bright red. I couldn't help but laugh out loud enough for Regal to hear but not Raine.

"So I guess you can't help huh?" I said, still trying to get whatever I can

"Well, I really can't help you at the moment Lloyd, but I will say this: stay calm" He replied

"Ok then I guess I will catch you later!" I said as i started heading towards the door.

"Good luck to you Lloyd..."

"Thanks Regal!"

I slowly exited his house. The only clue I have now is: To stay calm, but I don't really know if it applies to me... anyways I should be off to see if somebody else has any information...

_I thought for a moment and finally, an brillant idea struck me. That's right! I know! Zelos! He'd be able to help! He's a expert at this kind of stuff!_

I Exited Altamira and slowly headed off to Meltokio.


	3. Zelos' Advice?

**Chapter 3:Zelos' Advice?**

I walked into the streets of Meltokio and walked towards Zelos' mansion. I knocked on the door hoping somebody would answer. After awhile, just when I was about to leave, the door opened and he stood there in the open himself-- Zelos the amazing, devoted, engaged---pervert!

"So bud, how have you been?" The pervert said.

"I am fine, but there is something I want to ask of you..."

"Hmmm? what is it that you want to ask of the Great Zelos?"

"You see, I am in a kind of desperate state right now an-"

Before another word escaped my mouth, Zelos picked me up and threw me into his house onto a comfy sofa.

"Hey! what was that for?" I shook out as I got back up"

I noticed that he was sitting on a nearby sofa, waiting for something...

"Nothing, bud I just wanted to make you feel comfortable, since we are on my favourite subject,  
anyways you said that you are in a desperate state and I am guessing you came here because you need my help?"

I nooded immediately and he got the message by replying with a huge grin on his perverted face

"Well, you have come to the right place Lloyd, I know all about women and their attitutes, along with their actions- so just ask away..."

"To start off, I am really desperate and I need someone, so how to I find someone?"

"Well bud, first off you DO have what it takes to attract females, since your looks stand out alot"

"Ummm ok, so what do I need to do though?"

"Ok, for starters you can just start talking to them and learning a little bit more about them"

"And what else?"

"After you learn at little but about them, you start to get deep into their emotions and such.."

"And then afterwards...?"

"Afterwards you gather lots of gald and start dating them..., during that time you date them, is the time to you close in on them and..."

"Hey! wait a minute! I don't want to do it like you!"

"Hahaha! sorry I guess I did go a little too far... anyways you also have to have a good amount of attractiveness looks on you-which you have, and is good. Now, when you approach women, even if they say no, try again. You might not know it but if you try hard enough and with the correct approach"

"But women seemed to have just naturally go towards your direction, why is that?"

"Because I got good looks ma bud!"

"Are you saying that I am ugly?" I shot out, enraged.

"No, no it's just that you don't know where to hang out..."

"Of course I don't..."

"Well, do you really want to know?"

"Yes! I do! please tell me Zelos! I am desperate!"

I saw Zelos point toward me a open palm, wondering what he wanted.

"Money" he said

_Money... Money..._ that was all echoed in my head for a few moments until I bursted out.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, I have to pay you?"

"Well of course, since I do have my dear with me now, I gotta have someway to make money..."

"Hey, wait a minute... just WHO is this the 'dear' you're talking about?"

"Glad, you asked bud, she is... none other then..."

"Then who? tell me!"

The next thing he did was open palm and before I could even react he spat it out again...

"Money"

Now I am barely able to even contain myself, I was on the edge of exploding but I managed to have my arm reach back and pull out 10 gald...

Having the gald in my hand I quickly slapped it on his palm, thinking this would help me and hope I don't become the next Zelos.

"There you go, now tell me who it is and tell me the correct place to go for girls"

"Ill tell you who it is... but! there is a special requirement for me to tell you about the secret place..."

"And that is?"

Once more, he opened his palm and shot it out before I could say anything.

"Money!"

I fell on the floor doing my best to restrain myself from taking him out... and when I got up, I figured out the correct answer.

"No, I already paid you, so you tell me where to go!"

"Hahaha! I am sorry bud, ill tell you, anyways for the first one, my 'dear' is no other then..."

"Who?"

"Chocolat!"

I looked at him with a face that couldn't be described in words.

"What...?"

Very soon after Zelos shot that out, a door from upstairs flung open and out came another loud and booming voice.

"It's Chocolat, not chocolate! silence the 'e'! how many times do I have to tell you?" the voice yelled out, or chocolat.

"Hahahahaha! I am sorry my dear..." Zelos said in his perverted voice

With that she went back into her room in the mansion and slamming the door with a large, powerful force that made a giagantic soundwave, which pierces right into my ears from downstairs!

"So to sum it up, just go on a aggressive approach towards them, afterwards learn more about them, then find what pleases them and what not, and when the realationship gets strong enough,  
you will feel the love... and don't be discouraged if you can't get them the first time, you can always try again... even if it takes up to years..."

"Ok thanks Zelos, with that said I need to get moving..."

I stood up and remembered something.

"Oh, and Zelos? where is this place that you were gonna tell me about?"

"It's not really a place bud, but to be truthful this certain 'area' is... the world! you can easily find people by traveling, so just go out there and enjoy!"

"ugh! if you had told me that, then maybe I wouldn't have pay you..."

"Hehehe! well you gave it to me! so too bad, so sad!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Ill see you arond Zelos..."

As I walked out the door I hear him call out to me once more.

"If you ever feel that you need more advice then come to me and I will tell you what I can.  
if you hand over money..."

Once again, the word "money" rang inside my head as I quickly dashed out of range from his voice.

After a few days of flirting, and with no success I started walking from town to town, hoping to find someone to take away the desperate deppresion...


	4. What!

**Chapter 4:What!**

I walked on the dry road that leads to the other town, everything has been hard on me, I just didn't get no one.

After walking for a few minutes two strange half-elfs appeared before me, these two that I saw,  
it was unbelieveable but I had to believe it because I see them right before my eyes.

The one on the right was a boy with blonde hair, and the left one was a girl with greenish hair,  
I remembered correctly, the one on the right is Mithos and he's with Kate? that's such a rare sight...

"Hey, isn't that Lloyd?" The boy asked

"Oh yes wonder what's he doing on a day like this..." The girl replied

"Hey Lloyd! it's been a long time what have you been doing?"

"Umm, well I haven't really done anything it's just that I am kind of--"

"Desperate, right?" Kate finishing for me

"Hey, how'd you know?"

"Duh! we half-elfs can tell just by examining people's eyes..."

"Ooooh, Lloyd is desperate!" Mithos said

"Ehhh, shut up! so what if I am?"

"Maybe we can help, I have done reasearch on this before"

"Mithos, are you and Kate...?"

"Yes! of course why do you ask? You really THAT desperate?"

"No it's just that..."

I felt myself blush, and that was not good.

"Haha! Lloyd is really Desperate!"

"Gahh, shut up! so what about it?"

"Quite down you both, according to my reasearch desperate people needs lots of love and fast"

"Yeah, but where do I find the love?"

"You just have to go find it your self, with your good looks currently, you'd probably be able attract females that AREN'T taken yet... you can try going to more populated places..."

"Yeah, but that is easier said then done..."

"Well too bad for you desperate boy! hahahahaha!"

"Stop laughing at me! Ill show you what I have when I meet someone..."

"Yeah WHEN you meet someone... in the afterlife hahahahaha!"

_At least he isn't as annoying as Zelos, for Zelos I really wanted to take him out, but with him it's not quite neccissary._

"Well anyways, it also says that many suicide from failure so I guess if you fail, you shouldn't throw your life away."

"What else is there? isn't there any tips on how to get girls?"

"I am sorry but there is none regarding to picking up women..."

"Lloyd, what you seek is nothing but an illusion..." Mithos said, still teasing me

"Ill show you what I can do! you just wait and see!" I shot out

"Yeah, when that time comes..."

"Well anyways it says that they need love to fill their everyday needs, so just cool off if things get rough, because it may not be easy finding someone..."

"Yeah, especially since you 'look' desperate"

"Stop making fun of me, when you see me succesful you will regret saying any of this to me!"

"Anyways that's all the reasearch I have, the rest you'll have to figure out yourself, hopefully you find someone before trouble arises..."

"Huh? what was that?"

"Umm nothing, anyways we should get going shouldn't we? Mithos..."

"Until then Lloyd, seeya! hahahahaha..."

With him laughing himself out I was finally left alone to have some time for thinking...

_Man, I get advice that is either useless or doesn't apply to me at all! I need some real advice,  
I need to shake off this burning feeling!_

_I looked far away in the fields and see a pink-haired girl sitting quietly on a bench, and that's when my brilliant idea struck me._

"Alright! let's do this!"

I slowly approached her and prepared to give it my best... hoping that this won't foil up...


	5. Lloyd's Chance!

**Notice:**This fic will be on hold for awhile, I will still be around check my profile for details**

* * *

**

Chapter 5:Lloyd's Chance!

I approached the pink-haired girl with my hopes high, hoping that I will find success this time.

I came close enough and sat down just near enough, but not too near.

"Oh, it's you Lloyd" She said.

"Hey, Presea, how has it been?" I replied

"... are you feeling alright Lloyd? your voice has showed signs of uneasiness..."

Damn, now I know why Regal said to stay calm, anyways I have to think of something fast...

"So uhh, what are you doing for the past days err weeks...?"

_Oh damn! should have said "what did you do..." anyways it doesn't matter... as long as it works out..._

"Lloyd, you're not making any sense with that uneasiness in your voice, speak up. What are you trying to say?"

_Ughhh! ok, cool down. Got to do this right..._

"What I mean is that how have you been?"

"I've been fine, but I ask of you, what is with the uneasiness in your voice?"

_Ugh! she is sharp, but oh well the sharper the better they know... hehe!_

"There's nothing wrong with me, I just am a little shaky today..."

"Really? There isn't anything that could get you riled up on a nice day like this, unless you had something going on..."

"Y-Yeah, I just have something going on... that is all..."

"But there still seems to be some trouble from your voice Lloyd..."

Ok, this is not going too well... shes too cautious around me... I wonder if she has found out my problem yet...? if she has, I hope she can help-or better yet, let me have her!--- erm,  
what am I thinking? I am not Zelos!

"Lloyd...? are you sure you are ok?... Lloyd!" Presea said in a firm, concerned vice.

"Huh? oh, yeah I am alright..." I replied hesitantly

"No you're not, you didn't hear what I said did you?"

"Of course, I've done it this morning!"

"Excuse me? you didn't hear what I said, I know you're not listening, and there is something bothering you..."

_Oh no, She found out I am stomped, what should I do? Should I tell her? No, that wouldn't be too good... but then again... if I don't... I won't know... arrgghhhhh! I can't decide!_

"Lloyd! stop ignoring me!" Presea finally said, bursting out

"I-I am sorry, I just got carried away into my thoughts..." I replied, barely raising my voice

"Lloyd is there something wrong?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"But...?"

"But I am not sure if I really want to say it..."

"Ok then, I won't force you..."

"Well do you think that I can ever find myself... a lover...?"

There was a tiny moment of silence before either of us said something.

"How should I know? it's your life here..." she said, breaking the silence

"Well, I am really desperate right now, and I need someone to be with me! I can't help it!"

The next thing I knew, was that she got up and was ready to leave

"Presea where are you going?" I called out

"You're acting weird..., no you're acting just like Zelos, except in a more clear way... and there is a 90 percent probability that you're going to get perverted if I stay any longer..."

"No! Presea don't leave me, I need someone!"

"Lloyd, stop acting like Zelos and then you'd probably be able to find someone..."

"But I can't help it! I am just too desperate!"

"And another thing Lloyd..."

"What? you're coming back?"

"No, cut out the perverted thoughts, I was just going to issue that... I have to tell you that I am taken! so get a life and stop trying to your stuff on me! It just won't work!"

With that said, Presea sped off and disappeared into the lands...

_Nooooooooooo! I was so close... yet I lost my chance! why'd I have to be so stupid? Ah,  
she was taken anyways... wait! she said she was taken, but by who? maybe she was just.  
nah, she won't lie... but anyways, I should move on even if it's painful..._

Afterwards, I continued walking down the dry path, and upon seeing a House of Salvation, I walked towards it, hoping I would have some luck there...


	6. Another chance for Lloyd?

**Chapter 6:Another chance for Lloyd?**

I continued walking towards the house of salvation, nothing special of intrest, just a dry path with rocks and dirt, nothing else, no monsters, no girls... heck! I don't know why I am so obsessed with girls now, but I really need to drop this feeling, or get someone!

_But I almost suceeded in having Presea back there... too bad she was taken... I need to find someone that is better then Kate, and quick! I hope there are some cuties dwelling in that house of salvation... I know I may act like Zelos right now... but I must continue to find someone... and then this burning feeling will begone._

After what seemed like hours.. I finally reached the house of Salvation. Before entering, to the left I see a very familiar figure with nicely put together black hair, along with purple wear, and a nice pink ribbon tied around her waist. The nice looking ninja that I have alway wanted to be with...

_Oh, my goodness! I must have her! with her, I'd win Mithos so bad! This time I swear, I will not fail! Ok, first I think I'll get ready my appearence and then practice a few lines first..._

_So which line should I use? I know using "Hey babe" and such won't work... hmm.  
perhaps I can use a aggressive approach... no! She has been hit on by Zelos enough that she knows those kind of things... Maybe I should just try closing in and then get into the relationship... but I have to do slow... otherwise she would suspect me... ok! I got it!  
I will start off by talking, and then get closer and then finally, claim her and win 1000 gald from Mithos... hehe!_

I slowly walked to the left area in the house of Salavation, readying myself for this. As I walked near her, she noticed me and turned to face me.

Oh! this is good luck! she noticed me! this will certainly make things easier...

"Hello Lloyd" She said.

"Hello Sheena, how are you lately?" I replied.

OK, that's good for a start, now to bring up my luck and my good looks... hehe!

"Lloyd... why does your voice sound so..."

_Damn! am I this easy to figure out?" ok, I'd better think of something... and fast!_

"H-Huh? there's nothing wrong with my voice, I-I just..." oh man, how could my voice sound like that at a time like this!

"Lloyd..." She said, cutting me off

"W-What?" Noo! gotta stop the stuttering!

"Is something wrong Lloyd? your voice sounds like you have something that's bothering you..."

"Nothing's bothering me, why do you ask?"

"Because you really sound like you have something troubling you... you speak like as if you just ran away from home..."

"Well, I am a little worked up right now so..."

"Hmm? what are you so worked up about? It's such a nice day, you should really take it easy Lloyd..."

"Well I am but I just can't..."

"And why is that Lloyd?"

"well, because I just can't..."

"wait, did you meet with Zelos again?"

Holy! She knows I talk like Zelos just by hearing my voice? That's some impressive talent...

"Huh? why do you ask that?"

"Because I can tell... what have you been talking to him about... or what has he been up to with you?"

"Ehhh nothing much really..."

"Nothing much? you've got to be kidding me! You are hiding something from the sound of your voice I just know it! Tell me-what did Zelos do to you? And what'd he tell you?"

"Nothing really..."

"It can't be nothing! I know many victims of Zelos' plots so tell me... what did he do or tell you?"

"Well ok, I was just dropping by his house and just had a little talk with him..."

"On what?"

_Sheena is really intent on knowing what I talked to Zelos, but if I tell her... then..._

"Just stuff..."

"What stuff? I need to know what that Idiot is up to!"

_Great, I certainly can't get her if I told her about this... and my chances of getting her is lowering too... damn! what should I do!_

"Well? what stuff did you talk about?"

Ok! I ain't holding back anymore! I must try this! and I will suceed! Ok, here goes...

"Well we were talking about... girls..."

"What...?" She said, with a surprised voice

I got down on my knees I had to take a chance, otherwise this would get me nowhere.

"Sheena... the truth is... I... I... I am desperate! You must help me! I can't go on like this!"

She backed away a few steps, knowing me she wouldn't have expected me to say this kind of stuff.

"Why? why did you act like Zelos all of a sudden? waht made you so desperate that you'd go to Zelos for advice?"

"I... I don't know... I just had this feeling of desperaty that I couldn't control no longer So Sheena, can you help me?"

Her eyes, from what I can tell, is filled with anger and disappointment.

"No, I can't help you... I don't believe perverts..."

"But Sheena! You need to help me! I can't do anything..."

"Go find someone else... I have Orochi... I can't help you..."

"Sheena!" I called out one last time

Afterwards, a smog of smoke appeared along with a well-equipped ninja in blue.

"Sheena are you ready to go?" He said.

"Umm yeah, more then ready, let's go!" Sheena said, as she rushed towards him and disappeared with him in a smog of smoke.


End file.
